George Nearnight
George Michael Nearnight is one of the central characters in PetersCorporal's second season and the Chief of the Blue Coasts Police Department. Profile George was born in Blue Coasts where he currently lives with his family and serves as the Chief of the city's Police Department (BCPD). His salary is quite good so he can afford to live in one the city's most expensive places where he can relax and get rid of his job's stressful tasks. However, he loves relaxing and getting rid of stress when he's at work too. That doesn't stop him from taking his job seriously when he has to leave good times with his friends for later. Role in cases Season 1: Townville *Zygotes From The Afterlife, Case #70 in Townville: George was first mentioned in the player's last moments in Townville. Chief Alan Smith contacted him to transfer the player to the Blue Coasts Police Department so that the death of Barbara Thacks' ancestor could be properly investigated. George said to Alan that he needed a new recruit as soon as possible but he was actually lying; there was no thing such as an emergency, instead George was highly interested in having an officer with the player's trajectory and professionalism among his crew. Season 2: Blue Coasts District 1: Evergreen Tops *A Snob Case, Case #1 in Blue Coasts: George was the one who welcomed the player as soon as they arrived in Blue Coasts and explained that the district where they were working was full of "disgusting snobs". The rest of the team mentioned George having spoken about how "awesome" the player was several times in just one day. George's daughter, Violet Nearnight, was a new officer at the time and he assigned her to also be the player's assistant. George also had a brief argument with the district commander, Everett Sanderson, because of the latter's attitude but this didn't cause major inconveniences. *Corpse Within The Dead, Case #2 in Blue Coasts: In this case George introduced the player to Nora MacMillon, the night shift partner. Nora did not want to work with a partner and showed a cold personality but George told her that she had no choice. *Hollywoods, Case #5 in Blue Coasts: Nora and Everett had an argument during this case which did not end well since Everett said he'd fire her after she was done with that night's work. Since Nora had to work undercover in a secret society, George immediately thought of a scheme to save her and talked to her privately in his office. That night Nora went missing so she couldn't be fired (actually she was undercover in MAFIA) and George suddenly started taking interest in horse races, which he'd listen to with his earphones. Nora's husband, Pierre MacMillon (whom George hates), appeared and said that he couldn't take care of their daughter, Idaho MacMillon, during daytime since that was when he worked. George personally committed to looking after the child until Nora appeared. *Snow Bunnies, Case #6 in Blue Coasts: Thomas Ravens, the team's digital analyst, had noticed that George had started behaving strangely so he decided to snoop around his phone fearing that he was stashing important info from the rest of the team. He eventually found out, and also George confessed, that Nora was not missing and that the Chief was actually in constant communication with her, listening to her with his earphones and pretending it was a horse race. George said that he'd spread the rumors of Nora being missing so that nobody found her absence strange while she was undercover in MAFIA and he'd also whispered the plan into Nora's ear so that the hacker who was tormenting the team wouldn't hear it. Category:Blue Coasts Police Department